A Burning Desire
by Feathers of Fire
Summary: Whilst in the desert of Alabasta, Sanji descovers something he's never noticed before about Ace. AceSan. bad summary.


Hey everyone! ok, this is my first One Piece fic so, be nice!

Disclaimer: i don't own One Piece or it's characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd been travelling in the blazing sun all day and now, they slept in the freezing cold. Surely it'd make sense to travel in the night, to keep them warm, and sleep in the day to stop Usopp from collapsing. But hey, Sanji wasn't one to question his beloved Nami.

He took another drag from his cigarette and watched the smoke form patterns before it dissolved into the night air. He stared up at the beautiful clear night sky, the bright stars and full moon casting a magical clichéd sliver light upon the straw hat crew. A light breeze passed that ruffled his golden hair and made the ember of his cigarette glow a little brighter. He looked over his crew as they slept.

Luffy was spread out and snoring loudly, Usopp was curled up making small moaning sounds now and then (Sanji didn't want to even think why), the two radiant girls were in a tent and the obnoxious swordsman casually laid with his arms under his head breathing deeply. He gave Zoro evils as he took another drag before he looked back at the sky. They sure had one weird crew, especially there newest member Chopper, who was sleeping by the ladies tent. Sanji wasn't all that sure about being healed by someone with hooves but it was Luffy's decision.

After a moment's peace Sanji brow knitted. There was one person he was missing; Ace. Another odd one, well actually he was perfectly normal considering his brother was Luffy. In fact, Sanji thought he was the sanest one of them all. He may share certain traits with his younger brother but his manners were far better. He had offered to help Sanji many a time which was more than could be said for the rest of the crew, even Vivi who had a very caring heart, never once offered a hand, not that he would ever let such beautiful hands do any work, but still, she was all to happy to help any of the other members. Sanji sighed. Maybe she just didn't like him. Maybe she didn't care like Nami didn't. It didn't matter. In truth, Sanji didn't really care what they thought of him. He may act all loved-up and devoted to them but they were the only women on the ship and one of these days, Sanji was gonna need _attention_. Don't get him wrong, he is a gentleman and would never do anything to upset a lady but Nami and Vivi weren't all that special. They were just like every other woman Sanji had met except they haven't slept with him and come begging for more.

A smirk spread itself around the cigarette. Sanji was defiantly a ladies man. He may act like a silly love sick school boy, begging for women's attention in front of the crew but in actual fact, it was the other way around. Away from the crew and there childlike behaviour, Sanji was far more charming and suave and the ladies loved it. Once he slept with them and it was time for him to go, or them when he was on the Baratie, they'd beg for more and say stupid things like they loved him or they wanted to stay with him. And you know what, he loved that attention. But he never went back, and never would. As it was clear, Sanji was a traveller and despite his high sexual need, there were two other, greater, loves in his life; cooking and All Blue and going back would mean he couldn't move on and fulfil his job and dream.

There was a faint cracking sound coming from behind Sanji. He turned round to see what it was but something else caught his eye; smoke. Deciding to find out what it was, the blonde rose to his feet, dusted his pants down, and walked in the direction of the smoke.

After moving through the odd formations of rock, Sanji came to a clearing where he saw a blazing fire. He watched the red flames dance for a bit before he looked around.

"So this is where you've been" Ace looked up from the fire to Sanji. He smiled as he watched the cook walk nearer and sit down.

"Couldn't sleep"

Sanji looked back at the flames. He spread his legs out in front of him and lent back on his hands, the cigarette dangling carelessly from his mouth. There was a long silence where they both looked at the roaring fire.

"Aren't you cold without a top on?" Ace frowned in confusion and turned to look at the blonde.

"What?"

"How can you sit out here without a shirt on? I'm fucking freezing" Sanji looked at him awaiting an answer. Ace gave him an amused look.

"That's what the fire's for besides, I'm practically made of fire." The cook shrugged and faced the fire again. A smirk appeared on the fire wielders face.

He looked over the blondes form. For some reason, from the moment Ace had landed eyes on him, Sanji had captured his attention. Everything about him seemed to entrance him. the way his blonde hair looked so soft and covered one of his eyes; his long legs that could kill a man with one kick, the way his long hands work so skilfully and quickly and how the muscles in his forearms rippled under the pale skin; even this black suit he was wearing now, seemed to make him look attractive. There was no doubt Sanji was good looking, Ace had found himself thinking about the blonde many times but, why wasn't he taken for? Within minutes of meeting him, Ace had found out that Sanji had some kind of obsession with the girls in his brothers crew, especially Nami, and had bent over backwards for them in his infatuated state but why hadn't they returned the actions? Ace knew if Sanji had doted on him he would have him in his bed straight away, the man was gorgeous! So why didn't they like him? More importantly, what did Sanji see so special in them?

"Hey, Sanji?"

"Hmm?" the blonde looked at the pirate.

"Why do you bother, with the girls?"

Sanji frowned and pushed his cigarette into the sand.

"What do you mean? You don't think I stand a chance!"

"No, not at all! What I meant was…well, Nami and Vivi don't look like they're gonna repay the favour anytime soon, so, why not just give up?" Ace turned to look at the cook. They stared at each other for a while before Sanji sighed heavily and turned back to the fire.

"To be honest, it's the one thing stopping me from going insane or killing that shitty swordsman" there was a pause "…or both"

Sanji felt Ace's confused gaze on him and felt the need to elaborate.

"Don't get me wrong, Nami and Princess Vivi are very beautiful women but, they're nothing special. I find that all women are much the same. I only act like that for two reasons. One, it gives me something to do. After the busy schedule at the Baratie, I find myself getting bored on the Going Merry, believe it or not," Ace smirked and looked at the fire. "And second, because one day, we're not gonna be able to stop and I'm gonna need some sex on that long journey." Ace laughed and Sanji smirked at the reaction. "This act is getting me into Nami's good books. She's a respectable women, she won't have sex with just anyone."

"Hmm. I can see you hold a lot of respect for her, y'know, the way you're tricking her into having sex…"

"It's not like that." Sanji said smiling "besides, I don't think Nami will ever take the bait."

They fell into silence again; both indulged in the fires movements.

"What about you? Any special girlPortagesD. Ace?" Sanji asked looking back at the brunette.

"Nope" was the immediate answer. It didn't sound unhappy but confident.

"No?"

"Nope"

"Huh…" as silence descended once again, Sanji shivered as a particularly cold breeze went by.

"Why you come closer, you can't be getting much heat from the fire. I'm not exactly gonna bite…"

"No, but I am slightly weary of sitting next to a pyromaniac when there's a fire" Ace chuckled as he watched Sanji stand up, walk over and sit down next to him; his thigh just touching Ace's outstretched fingers. "But right now, I can't be picky, I'm freezing." There was a pause as Ace smiled, very aware of how his fingertips just touched Sanji's slacks. He felt a gaze on him and he looked at the cook. The blonde's eyes were travelling up and down his bare torso before he looked back at the fire. "And you're not helping."

"Excuse me?" Ace smirked, proud of the attention. Sanji faced him again slightly frowning.

"Just looking at you makes me cold."

"I'm not cold"

"How come? It's like fucking minus thirty!"

"Not quite Sanji," he said in a sarcastic tone. "Look, feel I'm not cold." He held out his arm in front of the blonde. Sanji put his hand on the offered forearm. The light touch and slightly rough skin of the strong hand sent electricity running through his entire body. Sanji frowned in disbelief and gripped a little tighter, the tanned skin was warm indeed. He reluctantly let go and lent back onto his hands. Ace smiled at the childish expression. He looked over the sulking face his eyes taking in everything Nami's seemed to miss; the golden strands that fell over his perfect face, the frowning curly eyebrow, the deep blue eye that sparkled, his completely unblemished skin and his rosy lips that were pouting ever so slightly, making them look so perfect, so soft, so completely…

He covered the lips with his own very gently, his eyes automatically closed. Sanji started at the unexpected feeling and after a while, once he realised what was happening he pulled away and scowled at the older D brother. Ace slowly opened his eyes and stared at the angered cook.

…kissable.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ace sighed and returned to his previous position.

"Sorry Sanji, I just couldn't stop myself."

"You just couldn't stop yourself? What the hell kind of excuse is that? You just kissed your brothers _male_ crewmate and all you can say is you couldn't stop yourself!"

"What? It's the truth."

"No it's not! Of course you could've stopped yourself!"

"How?"

"By looking away!"

"I couldn't"

"By not thinking those kinds of things!"

"I wasn't. I just looked at you, then your lips, next thing I know, we're kissing."

"No, you were kissing me!"

"Fine" Sanji paused, an expression of confused and frustration across his face.

"How…? Why…? Aren't you going to explain yourself!"

"I have, I couldn't stop."

"So it was an accident?"

"Well, yeah."

"What do you mean 'well, yeah'?"

"Well, it probably was intentional at the time but I'm sorry" Sanji was stuck for words for a moment.

"This so frustrating!"

"It's not frustrating."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"How the hell would you know" Sanji was fuming and practically screaming.

"Because all it was was a kiss. It's no big deal. How could it be frustrating?"

"I'll show you!"

And Sanji grabbed Ace's neck and slammed their lips together. After a minute, Sanji angrily pulled back and stared Ace in the eye. Suddenly, the anger seemed to wash away slowly as he gazed at the face not centre metres away.

"I couldn't stop myself" Sanji barely whispered the words he planned to shout as he stared at Ace's lips and then, slowly began to close the gap again. Ace's right hand cupped Sanji cheek and the other held onto his hip as their lips touched very lightly. The blonde leaned into the kiss as his left hand gripped slightly at Ace's thigh.

Ace gently ran his tongue over Sanji's lips, asking for entrance and hoping against hope the cook wouldn't pull away. He didn't. Instead his lips parted and with one swift stroke of their tongues, the kiss completely changed. Sanji's hand held Ace's thigh tightly while the other etched indistinguishable patterns into his neck. The hand on his cheek had delved into his hair, massaging his head, and the arm wrapped round his waist pulled him closer. Their tongues danced and massaged each other. The kiss was no longer timid and gentle; no it was passionate and needy.

Ace slowly pushed into Sanji, who now had both arms around his neck, until he was lying on the sand, legs either side of his hips. His hands travelled down the blonde's body until they reached the buttons of the jacket and undid them blindly as the kiss continued fiercely. Then, the right hand travelled up under the blue shirt and found its way up to Sanji's nipple. The other went to Sanji's buttock where it gripped and caressed, moving the hips with his own as Ace ground into the flirtatious cook.

Sanji moaned into the others mouth as he felt his growing erection being rubbed vigorously against Ace's. This wasn't right. This was Ace, another male, his captain's brother, how could this feel so incredible. Sanji liked women; he loved their manners, their curves, their beauty so how can he be feeling like this with another man.

Another groan slipped from his lips. But then again, he would never get this attention with women. In Sanji's eyes, women should be treated delicately but passionately. This was rough and needy. Women would never touch him like Ace was touching him now. Their hands were timid and soft, and although that was sexual, it didn't compare to this rough, erotic…_ 'Shit, can't breathe…'_

Ace lifted his head, all movement stopping with the kiss. Sanji panted heavily, slowly opening his eyes. He looked up at Ace and then it hit him; Ace was stunning. His tanned skin now had a touch of pink, bringing his freckles out a little more making him look childlike if it wasn't for the burning desire his eyes shone with. His red, abused lips were parted slightly letting out needed breaths and the orange glow seemed to intensify his beauty.

"Where do we go from here?" Ace asked.

"There's really only one way we can go" and with that, Sanji pulled Ace back down on top of him, kissing him again.

Ace quickly got to work on undoing the shirt buttons and they separated long enough to get rid of both the jacket and shirt. Ace's eyes raked over the now bare chest. Sanji didn't have muscles that bulged like his and Zoro's, but they were there. The pale skin was stretched over the six-pack and his biceps rippled as he tried to take the garments off quickly. One punch for the blonde could knock a person out, if he would use his hands, which made Ace wonder how the cook got such large muscles on his arms if he never used them. But these thoughts were soon put to an end as Sanji claimed his mouth again. He was so remarkable, so talented. The blonde's tongue massaged and twisted with his own. Never had Ace got so much pleasure from a kiss. As soon as their tongues touched, everything flew out of Ace's mind - it was just Sanji. The skilled hands delved into his dark hair, running through the strands sensually. Sanji was talented indeed…

They had to break from the fierce kiss for breath, and as Sanji panted, Ace latched his mouth onto the soft neck. It didn't help with the blondes breathing problem. Something in the back of Sanji's mind was still unsure, still telling him to stop and think about this. He liked women. He seduced women. What the hell was he doing being overpowered by Ace? If he were to have sex with a guy, he should be on top…shouldn't he? Yet…this felt good. Ace gave him attention that he'd never had before. Sanji had never felt this way before. There was something very satisfying being here, under Ace and his hungry hands and lips. Women had love - Ace had passion, women had desperation -Ace had need. The words were so close yet the actions were so different. These kisses were different, these touches were different, and Sanji's response was different. And soon the desperate voice was silenced with a loud _'SOD IT!'_ and Sanji pulled Ace away from his neck and back to his lips.

The cook's hands travelled down Ace's back and round to his abdomen. His fingers drew gentle circles into the sensitive skin as the kiss continued. Ace groaned into Sanji's mouth as the fingers teased him, he throbbed a little bit harder. Sanji's fingers went to the button on Ace's shorts and were just about to undo them when he felt strong hands on his and the warm mouth ripped from his. The blonde stared dazedly at the brunette, wondering what was going on.

"Are you sure Sanji?" the cook frowned, confused. "Coz once we start, I'd don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Then why the hell are you talking?" Sanji asked agitated and craned his neck to kiss Ace again but the kiss was short asAce pulled away again.

"I mean it Sanji. Think about it first. Do you want this? I don't know whether you're aware, but I'm not a girl and you're underneath me." There was a pause. Sanji let a smile appear on his face and let go of Ace's shorts and placed his hands on the pirates face. He leaned closer until their lips were nearly touching.

"I know" he whispered quietly and then kissed him gently.

The kiss continued as Sanji pulled them down on the sand again. Sanji put his hands back onto the button, waited, then undid it and pulled the shorts to Ace's knees. His hands traced back up to pull down the boxers only to lightly feel the soft skinof his hips as he trailed up to his waist. _'Commando'_. Ace felt Sanji smirk against his lips and he smirked too. Sanji pulled away and looked in between them to see Ace's manhood. And as soon as he laid eyes on it, his own cock throbbed even harder. It still felt weird to be turned on by another guy and his body but Sanji didn't have the time to think about that right now. He needed to get out of these slacks and quick.

Ace smirked even more and lowered his head to Sanji's jaw and started placing soft kisses.

"Liking what you see?" he murmured smugly against the perfect jaw-line.

"Perhaps" he answered smirking, his eyes still on Ace's erection.

"Hmm" Ace snorted "your body says different" he ran his hand down the blonde's abdomen and rested it over the obvious lump in Sanji's slacks. As he pressed down, Sanji groaned, bucking his hips a bit.

Ace chuckled and pulled back and stood up. He let the shorts fall to his feet and Sanji saw his body as a whole. From the messy hair that framed his hansom face, down his muscular torso to his perfect sex and his strong legs. Sanji saw that Ace, as a whole, was utterly desirable.

The brunette kicked his shorts away and tugged his shoes off. Sanji smirked and also took his shoes and socks off. Soon, Ace took his previous place and kissed the blonde passionately. The hot hands unzipped the black slacks, tugged the figure hugging clothing down to Sanji's feet, where they were kicked away. Ace looked at the boxers beneath his hands. This was the only piece material separating ace and the body that he had thought and dreamt about so many times. In one quick movement, the garment was whipped off and Ace's eyes widened as he stared at Sanji's erection. Nami was _definitely_ missing out. Sanji smirked at his expression.

"Problem?" he asked in an innocent way.

"Good lord no" Ace murmured in response and before Sanji could say anymore, Ace's mouth was over Sanji's cock and sucking it hard. The cook threw his head back and moaned as the mouth pulled back up very slowly, sucking all the way. As Ace removed his mouth from Sanji's dick, he looked over the form. He could see sweat forming and the pale chest was rising and falling heavily.

"Now" he looked up at the blondes face.

"What?"

"Now" the cook lifted his head and stared at Ace. "Fuck me now"

"Sanji, I can't just…"

"Well I can't wait." He interrupted "Ace, do it now." Ace paused.

"Have you had sex, like this, before?"

"No"

"Well, then…I need to…y'know, otherwise it's gonna hurt"

"Ace I'm not one of your sissy boyfriends! I don't need fucking preparation! I need fucking release!" Ace smirked at him and rearranged himself so he was in between Sanji's legs, holding his hips.

"Fine, but don't look for any sympathy when you're crying in pain."

"Stop talking shit and hurry up."

Ace placed the tip of his cock at the cook's tight, virgin entrance. A voice in the back of his mind was telling him not to go straight onto this, it would hurt Sanji. But his body was telling him different.

Ace slowly started to push in, the tightness almost unbearable. He looked down at Sanji as he inhaled sharply. The blonde had his eye's tightly shut as he let out a slow, pain filled groan, his fingers gripping at the sand beneath him to take the pain out on something but the small grains slipped easily between his fingers. When Ace was fully inside him, he paused. He waited for Sanji to adjust and took the cooks hands in his. He placed the expert hands on his thighs and held onto the hips again.

"Move" he didn't question Sanji's request as he pulled out of Sanji. Just as his tip was about to come out, he thrust back in. Sanji cried out and his fingernails dug into Ace's thighs. The brunette winced at the pain but withdrew again and thrust back in. Sanji's eyes widened, arched his back, threw his head back and yelled in utter ecstasy. Ace smirked; he knew he hit a good spot. He left his left hand on the blonde's hip as he leant over him; the other arm went beside the cooks head. Sanji put his arms around the fire wielders neck as they kissed roughly. Ace started to move faster and harder, each time he thrust back in, he hit something inside the cook that made him moan and bring their bodies closer.

Sanji had defiantly never felt like this before. It was so pleasurable. Just feeling Ace inside him was bliss. And the warmth. The cold night was forgotten as he lay protected underneath Ace's naturally hot body. Sweat covered both their bodies as their chests slid against each other with Ace's every movement. Sanji was pretty sure this was heaven.

Ace's hand travelled up from Sanji's hip to his cock and he started to pump the erection hard, in time with his own movements. And that was it, Sanji lost it. He tore his lips away and panted and moaned as Ace drove him into ecstasy. His fingernails dug into the tattooed back as everything got to Sanji, the friction between their chests, Ace hitting that pleasurable spot, the hand stroking him, the kisses over his neck and hidden face and the soft pants, moans and whispers of his names so close to his ear. He came violently into Ace's hand, calling his name as he came which seemed to send Ace over the edge'cause he came shortly inside of the blonde cook.

With one final, long, passionate kiss, Ace withdrew a flopped down next to Sanji on the sand. They were both panting heavily as they stared up at the dark, starry sky. Neither said anything, they just looked up, listening to the crackling of the fire.

A cold breeze passed and Sanji shivered and swore, clinging to himself for some kind of warmth. Ace chuckled and shifted next to Sanji and put his arms around him, holding him close.

Just as he was going to throw a remark at the older D brother, Sanji realised how warm and wonderful it was in Ace's arms. He sighed defeatedly, relaxed and moved intothe chest.

"Don't think this means I'm some kind of girly, needy fag…I'm just cold."

"Uh-huh" Ace said smiling.

"Hey! What's that meant to mean?"

"Nothing! I'm just agreeing with you!" he said defensively, but still smiling.

"Why don't I believe you…?"

---

"SANJI! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Yeah, I know Luffy!" Sanji shouted back. "Stupid fucking rubber kid, always fucking hungry…" he murmured under his breath.

"Something wrong crap-cook?"

"DON'T YOU START!" Sanji turned round to Zoro pointing a replacement-spatula-stick at him.

"Calm down Sanji" Vivi said.

"Yeah, how long to you think it will be Sanji?"

"Not very long me dearest love and I'm sorry my beautiful princess" he smiled sweetly at them as they walked away to join the others. Once they went away, he turned back to what he was cooking frowning and muttering under his breath "I'm gonna kill them all."

He heard chuckling and looked up at Ace, who was sitting on a rock not so far in front of him.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Sanji scowled at him and looked back down. He heard Ace jump off the rock and stand in front of him.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" Sanji looked back up at Ace.

"Nothing much apart from being woken up by my stupid, constantly hungry captain who shouted right in my ear at some awful hour, after his older brother kept me up most the night!" Sanji hissed so only Ace would here. "Then he starts shaking me until I start cooking then everyone else starts telling me to hurry up including those girls who think they're the best thing sliced fucking bread…"

"And whose fault is that?" Ace interrupted. Sanji glared at him.

"And now I have some hat wearing moron trying to be clever when…"

"SANJI! I'M HUNGRY"

Sanji was about to explode. Before he could call back, Ace put a hand on his shoulder and shouted to his brother.

"It won't be long Luf, just sit down and be a bit quieter, ok?"

"SURE THING ACE!" and he bounded off and sat down with the others. Ace looked at Sanji. He was pissed.

"Deep breaths Sanji"

"Don't patronize me dickhead." He answered swatting Ace's hand away. He sighed heavily and poked the food again. He felt Ace still staring at him so he looked up to be greeted with his smiling face.

"What?"

"You look cute when you're angry" he smiled again before catching Sanji's lips in a long kiss. When they pulled away, the blonde turned round quickly to see if anyone saw; no one seemed to be looking.

"I'm not that stupid Sanji" Ace said before he started walking away.

"I'm not so sure of that" Sanji smirked. Ace smiled back then turned his attention to the others.

Sanji shook his head smiling, looking down at the food again. He wasn't sure where this thing with Ace was going, all he knew was, last night was certainly something he wouldn't mind going back too…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there it is, my first OP fic. bit of a crap ending there, oh well, goes with the rest of the story!

thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
